Perdóname Mi Amado Hechicero
by YamixYugi Neko
Summary: Naruto era novio de Sasuke pero este lo dejo por orden de su padre y dejo a un rubio embarazado y destrozado.Luego de 16 años el regresa sin saber que es padre de 5 chicos y 1 niña , pero este esta casado por orden de su padre y tiene un hijo.Fugaku se arrepentirá y tratara de arreglara las cosas? o dejara todo en misterio? ya se un mas summary pero dentro esta mejor y completo.
1. Chapter 1

YamixYugi Neko:ola chicos yo aqui con uan nueva historia aunque ya la tenia de hace mucho tiempo XD dentro de una semana actualizare los demas y peron por las molestias que les cause

Resumaen:

_**Fugaku Uchiha, es uno d elos empresarios mas famosos de todos los tiempos, el a desidido separar a su hijo de su novio ya que ya tiene demasiados problemas ocn el novio de su hijo mayor quien espera un bebe, pero no sabe el gran daño que le causara a su hijo y al novio de el.**_

_**Luego de 16 años Fugaku es avisado por uno de sus amigos que el ya era abuelo antes que los bebes de Itachi nacieran, era abuelo de 5 nios y una linda niña, el tendra que guardar el secreto para que nadie de la familia se entere y mucho menos su esposa Mikoto y su hijo menor quien es el padre de los bebes.**_

_**Pero...abia un prioblema, Fugaku obligo a su hijo a casarse con una basura rosa andante... pero don digo con Sakura Haruno quien esta casado a Sasuke por puro veneficio y tuvo un hijo con el para ganar mas dinero **_

_**Fugaku ara todo lo posible por volver a japon con toda la familia y encontrar al pequeño rubio y a sus 6 nietos y separar a su hijo de la loca que tiene por esposa y darle a su esposa uno de los mas hermosos y ansiado regalo a Mikoto, un nieta...**_

_**Pero lo que no saben es que Deidara y Naruto son hermanos y tambien tienen un hermano mayor llamado Kyuubi y los 3 son magos...**_

_***Parejas:***_

_**SasuNaru**_

_**ItaDei**_

_***Advertencias:***_

_**Mpreg**_

_**Lemon**_

_**AU**_

sip esto es un asco de resumen pero no se preocupen que la historia esta mucho mejor jajajaja o eso creo jejejeje

los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de su autor.

_**La Noticia!**_

Era una mañana tranquila y la familia Uchiha ya estaba en pie bueno los mas pequeños aun dormian, en eso sono el telefono y Fugaku Uchiha contesto

Fugaku:residencia Uchiha...

Kakashi:ola Fugaku-san, le teng que decir algo que lo dejara de piedra

Fugaku:ahora que susede Kakashi

Kakashi:eres abuelo!

Fugaku:si lo soy desde hace 16 años

Kakashi:si pero tambien lo eres por parte de Sasuke

Fugaku:ya lo se el tiene un hijo de 10 años..-decia empezandose artar

Kakashi:no, tu eres abuelo hantes que los gemelos nacieran un mes antes quizas-decia ya que se dio cuenta de que su amigo se irrito

Fugaku:que quieres decir?

Kakashi:que el novio de Sasuke quedo en cinta 1 mes antes que Deidara

Fugaku:QUEEE!

Kakashi:y nacieron 5 niños y una preciosa niña

Fugaku:niña..-decia muy feliz de poder tener una nieta ya que el siempre quieso tener una al igual que su esposa Mikoto quien añoraba tener una nieta ya que no pudo tener niñas

Kakashi:asi es...-Deidara abia escuchdo toda la conversacion asi que fue de inmediato a su cuarto y entro y serro con llave para que nadie lo molestara, una vez dentro resito un conjuro y delante de el aparecio como una pantalla donde se mostraba un rubio mas dormido que despierto y en su hombro estaba un pelirrojo durmiedo

Deidara:Naru-chan Kyuu-chan les tegno buenas y malas noticias!-decia desesperado ya que sus hermanos no le prestaban atencion

Naruto:que suede Dei-chan waa!-decia mientras bostezaba

Kyuubi:la mala primero...ZzZzZzZzZ

Deidara:bueno es que Fugaku-san se entero de tus hijos Naru-chan - decia angustiado

Naruto:QUE!-y se desperto moviendose bruscamente mientras abria los ojos de la imprecion y votando a Kyuubi al suelo el cual se quejo y estsba a punto de aorcarlo si no fueor por lo que dijo Deidara

Kyuubi:como lo sabes

Deidara:hoy la comversacion de Fugaku-san con Kakashi-san y me entere de eso y..

Kyuubi:bien y la busna noticia

Deidara:mañana estaremos en japon y nos quedaremos para siempre sii!-decia muy emocionado ya que volveria a ver a sus hermanos y podria por fin conocer a sus sobrinos y sobrina

Naruto:y.. viene el!-decia mientras tragaba en seco

Deidara:si..-decia esta vez deprimido y vio como Naruto callo desmayado y Kyuubi lo agarro-estara bien-pregunto esta vez muy preocupado

Kyuubi:mm... si siente el olor de ramen y se como 20 si estara bien-decia sin importacia mientras lo colocaba en la cama cuando se escucho un grito

Deidara:qeu fue eso..-decia preocupado al escuchar el grito

Kyuubi:ya se levantaron-en eso entro un puma de ojos dorados pelaje negro y una alas color negras con detalles amarillos(es magica XD)-Kiara...

Kiara:ese es el primer grito todabia faltan 2 asi que no te preocupes yo me encargo de ellos y...-miro a la cama-que el paso no estaba despierto y..tu desde cuando te levantas tempreno?..-pregunto invredola y Kyuubi estaba a punto de hablarpero Deidara se le adelanto

Deidara:hola Kiara

Kiara:Deidara-chan cunato tiempo jejeje que es lo que ocurrio ahora...

Deidara:Fugaku-san se entero de la verdad y mañana estaremos en japon para vivir para siempre ahi

Kiara:ok eso es malo, bueno yo te dejo la responsabilidad a ti Kyuubi ya que Naruto no la soportara ah! es sierto hoy los chicos tienen un concierto en la plaza que et divierta y cuida de Naru-chan que estara sensible y demasiado Bye..-y sale de la habitacion cerrando la puerta con su cola y dejando a un Kyuubi con la palabara en la boca

Kyuubi:hoy sera un infierno...-dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba a su hermano pequeño el cual estaba rojo aguantando la risa-vamos riete que si te aguantas despues estaras de malhumor...-y se escucho una carcajada tremenda

Deidara:JAJAJAJAJAJ! JAJAJAJAJAJAJ!pobre de ti..JAJAJAAJJA-no paraba de reir hasta que siente un dolor en el vientre-ok no te gusto verdad

Kyuubi:de que hablas

Deidara:no hablo contigo hablo con mi bebe

Kyuubi:bebe?

Deidara:si estoy embarazado y tengo 3 meses que no te acuerdas que te lo dije a ti y a Naru-chan

Kyuubi:mmm...

Flsh Back

Deidara:Naru-chan Kyuu-chan-decia muy emocionado un rubio de cabellera larga

Naruto:que susede Dei-chan - decia Naruto mientras cocinaba y en su hombro estaba Kyuubi durmiedo

Deidara:perimero, que ase Kyuu-chan durmiendo en tu hombro?...

Naruto:aahhh...no preguntes..-decia mientras apagaba la estufa y se sentaba en una silla mientras que Kyuubi se acomodaba mejor-y que querias decir

Deidara:a si! estoy embarazado!

End Flash Back

Kyuubi:aquella vez que estaba durmiendo

Deidara:baya memoria que tienes y que flojo parece que estar mucho tiempo con Naru-chan se te pego lo flojo espero que no lo idiota

Kyuubi:creeme que no es eso son los niños...-y se escucho otro grito-van dos...

Deidara:vamos ya no son unos bebes ya tienen 16 años

Kyuubi:si pero no sabes lo caprichosos que son los 6, son la copia de Sasuke...-decia un poco desesperado ya que queria dormir pero tenis que despertar a Naruto hacer el desayuno salir al concierto de los niños cuidar de los niños y de Naruto-hoy vivire el mismisimo infierno

Deidara:no creo que se tan malo

Kyuubi:recuerdas la vez que cuidaste de Naruto

Deidara:pobre de ti

Kyuubi:pobre no miserable sera...-decia mientras suspiraba cansado y se sentaba en la cama

Naruto:NNOOO!-ambos hermanos asustados miraron a su hermano menor-SEÑOR RAMEN NO SE BAYA!-decia mientras estiraba sus brazos tratando de alcanzar algo

Kyuu y Dei:alguna vez abra soñado algo aparte de ramen -.-'

Deidara:no a cambiado nada

Kyuubi:un poco si esta mas maduro y mas responsable, pero se sigue comportando como un niños, si vieras las veces que se pelea por el ramen con los niños

Deidara:te aseguro que nunca cambiara cuando se trata de ramen

Kyuubi:cierto ahh...-en eso recuerda algo-maldicion es verdad

Deidara:que susede?

Kyuubi:tengo que llevar a los niños a su concierto cuidar de ellos y de Naruto, ahh malditos mocosos no podria aver cido otro dia, y cuando dijiste que volvias

Deidara:mañana los vere pero nos vamos hoy y llegamos en la noche asi que en la mañana sere el primero en levantarme e ir a verlos sin que fugaku-san se entere

Kyuubi:por que no le dices que vas a ver a tus ermanos

Deidara:recuerda que el no sabe que tengo hermanos ya que a ti no te veia desde hace 10 años y Naruto utiliza el apellido de mama Uzumaki

Kyuubi:cierto...-se escucho otro grito y unos pies corer por el pasillo y un griterio por quien entra al baño primero asi que quedo areglado en que las damas primeor y los donceles y los hombre al ultimo-siempre es lo mismo -_-''

Deidara:es cierto nunca e visto a los hijos de Naru-chan

Kyuubi:ah.. mañana los conoceras pero nunca su verdadero caracter

Deidara:por que lo dices

Kyuubi:ellos se comportan como angeles pero su verdadera personalidad es como la d eun demonio en especial Nadeshiko y Sora esos dos si los enojas su mirada cambia a la de un rojo intenso y su mirada cambia a la de un sadico, la unica vez que los vi haci fue por que unos manos los estaban insultando y ahi quedo la crema Yusei Sora Akira y Nadehsiko les pegaron hasta casi matarlos y Takeshi y Takashi terminaron la tarea pero no los mataron sino ellos mismo se suisidaron no aguantaban a Takeshi y Takashi furiosos...ahh... esos mocosos salen con cada sorpresa con como Naruto je..

Deidara:ok nunca los are enojarr no quiero morir...TT-TT

Kyuubi:jejej no te preocupes ellos no dañan a la familia ellos dañan a los que le quieren hacer algo su familia y seres queridos, pero si los enojas ah... pobre de ti..-en eso recordo otra cosa-mejor dicho pobre de mi...hoy morire...-decia mientras un aura depreciba aparecia a su alrrededor

Deidara:vamos mientras no se enojen

Kyuubi:pero se te olvida lo caprichosos que son los arrogantes y lo exijentes que son...hoy morire junto con mi billetera T-T

Deidara:jajaja bueno eso estara por verce, bien me tengo que ir adios Aniki

Kyuubi:adios Ototo..-y termina la comunicacion magica que abian establecido y ene so se abre la puerta dejando ver a una chica con el cabello tan largo que dejaba un monton de pelo acomulado en el suelo y cuando caminaba el monton se movia hasta que la chica caminaba un metro recien se corria todo el monton, de cabello rubio y negro(negro de la mitad de la cabeza hacia abajo y rubio de la otra mitad hacia arriba), piel como la nieve, su ojo derecho rojo y el izquierdo azul, traia una mini falda azul marino y una blusa que dejaba ver su abdomen solo cubria sus pecho, de color rosa sin tirantes marcando sus pecho(eran como los de Tsunade un pocquitos mas pequeños,)y unas zapatillas color rosa y con una sonrisa de oreja aoreja

Nadehsiko:Tio Kyuubi vamos que llegaremos tarde

Kyuubi:que hora es-decia mientras la miraba

Nadehsiko:las 11:50 y el concierto es a las 12:00 vamos vistete y vamos que los chicos estan esperando...-asi sale de la habitacion primero recojiendo todo su cabello para que no se pillara con la puerta para luego cerrar esta misma

Kyuubi:ahh... hoy empieza mi infierno...-miro a Naruto y saco de uno de los cajones un silbato que brillaba de color azul lo soplo y en la puerta aparecio Kiara-necesito que cuides de Naruto por favor

Kiara:que resivire a cambio?...-pregutno la puma

Kyuubi:lo que sea pero cuidalo siii-decia el ojidorado

Kiara:esta bien...vistete y baja que los chicos te comeran vivos si no bajas en 5 minutos

Kyuubi:sii!-asi vio como la puma salio de la habitacion tomo ropa y se metio al baño donde se ducho y se cambio poniendose unos jeans una polera blanca con detalles verde oscuro y su cabello lo trenzo solo unas cuantas byueltas lo amarro y lo demas lo sejo suelto(tecia el cabello un poco mas abajo de la cintura) y se puso unos tenis y bajo donde vio a 5 chicos y 1 chica, el primer chico Akira, traia puesto un jeans blanco los cuales estaban rotos en las rodillas(a la moda ¬ ¬ jajaja) al igual que los otros chicos, con una polera azul marino sin mangas, piel nivea ojos derecho negro y izquierdo azul, cabello negro peinado al estilo Sasuke con una mezcla de Naruto en la parte de adelante, Sora, igual que Akira a exepcion que traia una polera celeste, su ojo derecho azul y el izquierdo negro y un poco mas bajito que su hermano mayor, Yusei, iiva vestido igual que sus otros hermanos a exepcion que tenia la polera roja y los jeans azul marino, cabello igual que el de Nadehsiko pero corto y en la parte de atras tenia el pelo alvorotado rebelde y delante caian 2 flequillos rubios, ojo derecho azul e izquierdo rojo, Nadehsiko(ya la describi)Takeshi, jeans negros rotos en las rodillas polera sin mangas color naranja, piel nivea ojo derecho negro izquiedo rojo cabello rubio todo rebelde y alvorotado, Takashi, vestia igual que su hermano pero su polera era de color amarilla, piel nivea ojo derecho rojo e izquierdo negro , cabello igual al de Takeshi

Akira:al fin llegar tio Kyuubi

Sora:vamos que se nos ara tarde

Takeshi:parece que tio Kyuubi...

Takashi:se esta buscando un ...

Ambos:cantigo! jejeuje...-decian mientras lo miraban

Kyuubi:dejense de tonterias vamos apurence

Yusei:pero si guiste tu quien se demoro

Kyuubi:desde cuando me levanto temprano?...-le precunto a los chicos los cuales sudaron gotita

los 6:tienes razon...-asi los 7 fueron al concierto que era en la plaza

Otra Ciudad

Fugaku:bien hoy nos iremos todos a Konoha de vuelta para quedarnos fijamente

Mikoto:pero por que mi amor

Fugaku:tengo que areglar un monton de problemas y tambien tengo que buscar algo muy valioso para mi...-decia lo ultimo en un susurro que nadie escucho

Daidara:en serio entonces

Itachi:a preparar las maletas

Taki:oji-san cuando iremos

Fugaku:ahora asi que como dijo Itachi a preparar las maletas ahora!-asi todos se fueron a preparar las maletas, Mikoto tuvo que hacer la de ella y la de su esposo, cuando todos bajaron, la limosina estaba esperando asi todos subieron , una vez en el areopuerto

Deidara:estoy tan feliz!-decia muy feliz mientras se abrazaba cada vez mas a su esposo

Itachi:y se puede saber por que?

que volvere a ver a mis hermanos!-decia super faliz y todos quedaron de piedra al escuchar lo de sus hermanos

Sasuke:tienes hermanos?

Deidara:claro que si, mi Aniki y mi Ototo, aun que ambos me causan un monton de problemas hmp...-decia mientras recordaba todos los problemas que les causaban ambos, pero se puso rojo al recordar quien era el que asi mas maldades y quien metia en problemas a quien

Mikoto:y como se llaman son donceles?

Deidara:mi Aniki es un hombre yes cantante y mi Ototo es un doncel...

Taki y Taiki:cantante!

Deidara:quien conoce a Kyuubi No Yooko...

Todos:todo el mundo es el cantante mas reconocido en todo el mundo

Taki:aun que no entiendo por que...

Taiki:se retiro asi de la nada hace...

los 2:16 años?

Deidara:bien el es mi hermano Kyuubi Namikaze y...

Todos:QUE?!

Deidara:no griten, bueno se retiro para cuidar a mi Ototo y de sus hijos

Fugaku:y como se llama tu hermano menor

Deidara:Naru-chan!

todos:Naru-chan?

Itachi:el tiene otro nombre verdad?

Deidara:si pero el me pidio que no le dijera a nadie su verdadero nombre

Daisuke:entonces podremos conocer a nuestro tio!

Taki:SII

Taiki:cantante mas famoso nuestro tio...

los 3:SII!

Deidara:jejej claro que si pero no se alteren jejeje...-en eso suena su celular y-moshi moshi...

Kyuubi:AYUDA!

Deidara:aahhh no me grites idiota...-nadie entendia quien era el tipo que hablaba con Deidara y tampoco sabian por que gritaban y estaban muy atentos a la charla

Kyuubi:ayudame! wuuaaa! morire!...-se escuchaban los gritos y llandos desesperados de su Aniki

Deidara:y ahora que paso

Kyuubi:el maldito concierto! esos mocosos del demonio! morire!

Itachi:quien es amor..-decia mientras se hacercaba pero su esposo lo ignoraba por completo

Deidara:no creo que por eso moriras

Kyuubi:no, pero si morire a manos de las fanaticas locas mia sy d elos mocosos!

Deidara:calmate..

Kyuubi:COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!...

Deidara:ANIKI!

Kyuubi:ok...-decia ya mas calamdo y dejando a todos con la boca abierta, los mas pequeños emocionados de que el cantante mas reconocido por todo el mundo estuviera hablando por celular su su tio/Oto-chan en ese mismo momento

Deidara:aver Kyuu-chan donde esta Naru-chan

Kyuubi:en la casa con...

Deidara:DEJASTE A NARU-CHAN EN LA CASA SOLO!

Kyuubi:ahora calmate tu WWAA!...

Deidara:que susede!

Kyuubi:estoy muerto AUXILIIOOOOO!...-se escucho el grito de las fans locas y de unos muchachos de unos 16 años y luego nada mas se escucho...

Deidara:colgo...-ahora le dio la colera-cuando es que el maldito avion despega!-decia muy furioso y demasiado ansioso, queria ver a sus hermanos a sus sobrinos y regañar a sus hermanos por todo lo que le isieron pasar y en especial a Kyuubi por asustarlo de esa manera,ahora tenia los ojos rojos y las pupilas dilatas, parecian los ojos de un demonio y todos se asustaron de sobre manera

Itachi:en el Jet?...-decia sin moverce

Todos:si!-asi todos fueron al lugar donde ellos tenian sus jet privados y se fueron en el jet mas grande y rapido que avia, mientras qie Itachi trataba de calmar a Deidara el cual aun tenia los ojos rojos y sus uñas empezaron a crecer cada vez mas y cada minuto que pasaba unas pequeñas y peludas orejas empezaban a salir de su cabeza y se percato de eso por eso trato de calmarce y se puso un gorro...

Deidara:"si no llegamos rapido pude que termine transformandome en un gato salvajemente endemoniado ahh...por que siempre me hacen enojar y me causan problemas..."-pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana tratando de no mirar a nadie para que no se volvieran a asustar por sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos ya muy visibles

Konoha

Nadeshiko:bien aqui esta nuestro tio Kyuubi-todas las fans gritaban y querian tirarce ensima de el y tocar y acerle muchas cosas...(N/A: yo tambien quiero *¬* )

Sora:por favor calmence, ahora empesara el concierto con nuestro invitado especial..

Akira:nuestro tio Kyuubi!-asi todos empezaron a aplaudir y ese empezaron a calmar

Yusei:bien la cancion que cantaremos la decidira nuestro tio

Kyuubi:"malditos mocos.."-pensaba con los ojos cerrados pero cuando los abrio y miro a sus sobrinos tenian los ojos de unos verdaderos demonios mirandolo impacientemente-eh...mmm...la cancion sera...-se lo piensa un poco y luego habla-Ven a bailar...

Nadeshiko:ohh... una cancion de nosotros, por que no una tuya

Kyuubi:tengo ganas de cantar otra cosa que no sean mis canciones

Nadehsiko:bien nosotros cantaremos Ven A Bailar!(la cancion no es mia)

Takashi:jejeje interesante bien listos

todos:si!-asi se empezo a escuchar la muscia

Kyuubi:_**JLo Ya tu sabes no hay más na**_

Nadeshiko:_**La nueva generación**_

Kyuubi:_**Mr. Worldwide**_

Nadeshiko:_**A pura fiesta**_

Kyuubi_**:Para, dale Para Red One**_

Nadeshiko:_**Let me introduce you To my party people In the club**_

Kyuubi:_**Ya tu sabe **_

_**Que armando no para hasta que se aloca **_

_**Dale **_

_**Las cosas que yo hago no tienen precio pero oye **_

_**Vale **_

_**Dame un poquito de tequila y yo te corto el agave **_

_**Tú me entiendes **_

_**Perfecto **_

_**Dale **_

_**Muñequita, bomboncita **_

_**Mira que tu estas rica**_

Nadeshiko:_**Ven a gozar**_

_**Ahora ven a bailar**_

_**Si quieres ser más libre**_

_**Ven a bailar**_

_**Sigue tu instinto ya**_

_**Y ven a bailar**_

_**Ven y ponte a bailar**_

_**Sé que quieres bailar**_

_**No, no pares sigue ven y brinda**_

_**Mueve el cuerpo si y déjalo bailar**_

_**Déjate llevarte y ven a bailar**_

_**Hoy eres otro así que ven a bailar**_

_**Brasil, Marruecos**_

_**De Londres a Ibiza**_

_**Directo a L.A, New York, Las Vegas y África**_

_**Ven a celebrar**_

_**Sigue tu deseo de bailar**_

_**Ven a celebrar**_

_**Que bailando puedes celebrar**_

_**Lalalalalalalalala**_

_**No pienses nada y ven a bailar**_

_**Lalalalalalalalala**_

_**No digas nada y ven a bailar**_

_**Alza los brazos, grita**_

_**Y ven a bailar**_

_**Suelta tu cuerpo ya**_

_**Y ven a bailar**_

_**Deja la rabia atrás**_

_**Y ven a bailar**_

_**Salta, ven a bailar**_

_**A bailar**_

_**No, no pares sigue ven y brinda**_

_**Todo da vueltas**_

_**Todo gira al bailar**_

_**Y no hay descanso, solo ven a bailar**_

_**Nada te importa cuando puedes bailar**_

_**Brasil, Marruecos**_

_**De Londres a Ibiza**_

_**Directo a L.A, New York, Las Vegas y África**_

_**Ven a celebrar**_

_**Sigue tu deseo de bailar**_

_**Ven a celebrar**_

_**Que bailando puedes celebrar**_

_**Lalalalalalalalala**_

_**No pienses nada y ven a bailar**_

_**Lalalalalalalalala**_

_**No digas nada y ven a bailar**_

Kyuubi:_**Ayai yayai yai**_

_**Vámonos**_

_**Bye Bye bye bye bye**_

_**A disfrutar**_

_**Tonight night night night**_

_**Mami que tu crees**_

_**Yo lie lie lie lie lie**_

_**Pero primero vámonos pal piso**_

_**Va a bailar, que yo estoy listo**_

_**Ven pa acá, rompe el zíper**_

_**Muévete como si quiere …**_

_**Llama a las amigas que yo ando Chicho, Pepito, Robertico y Tito**_

_**Ay mijito**_

_**Y todos son loquitos**_

_**Hazme un favor y pásame el coquito**_

_**Que aquí hay fiesta**_

_**Dale bestia**_

Nadeshiko:_**Lalalalalalalalala**_

_**No pienses nada y ven a bailar**_

_**Lalalalalalalalala**_

_**No digas nada y ven a bailar**_

_**Lalalalalalalalala**_

_**No pienses nada y ven a bailar**_-asi termina la cancion y todas las fans locas gritaban y querian otra

fans:OTRA OTRA OTRA OTRA!

Akira:quieren otra-preguntaba con la gruitarra colgando y soriendo

fans:SIII!

Kyuubi:bien ahora tu cantaras y yo tocare la guitarra ok

Akira:esta bien tio Kyuubi...-decia mientras le entregaba la guitarra y Kyuubi le entregaba el microfono

Sora:y que cancion van a cantar

Nadeshiko:mmmm...

Akira:jejejeje...-decia con una mirada y sonrisa muy aterradora y a todos les recorrio un escalosfrio-Ven Ven Venjejejejeje

todos:ahi no!

Akira:ahi si jejejej!-asi los chicos se resignan y se escucha la musica y mira a Nadehsiko esta solo asiente y asi empiezan a cantar y bailar

Ambos:_**Te dice ven, ven, ven**_

_**Hace bang, bang, bang**_

_**Luego boom, boom, boom**_

_**Y estalla el corazón**_

_**Te dice ven, ven, ven**_

_**Hace bang, bang, bang**_

_**Luego boom, boom, boom**_

_**Y estalla el corazón**_

Akira:_**Aunque tú no lo creas esto solo ocurrir,**_

_**Más a menudo de lo que piensas.**_

_**El día que el amor decida ir a por ti**_

_**Sabrá como romper tus defensas.**_

Nadehsiko:_**No trates de escapar, no lo conseguirás**_

_**Mejor relájate un poco y déjate llevar.**_

_**El amor es así, cuando le da por ti**_

_**Dispara siempre antes de preguntar**_

Ambos:_**Te dice ven, ven, ven**_

_**Hace bang, bang, bang**_

_**Luego boom, boom, boom**_

_**Y estalla el corazón **_

_**Te dice ven, ven, ven**_

_**Hace bang, bang, bang**_

_**Luego boom, boom, boom**_

_**Y estalla el corazón ...**_

Jet

Deidara:cuanto falta-decia tratando se frenar si trasnformacion y auqe estaba sientiendo como le empezaba a salir una cola

Itachi:solo un par de minutos...

Taiki:miren abajo es la ciudad

Taki:es cierto baya que es grande

Daisuke:ya quiero concer al tio Kyuubi

Taki:nosotros tambien

Taiki:cuando falta?!

Sasuke:no devimos darle chocolates a esos tres...-decia en un susurro al lado de su hermano el cual dejo escapar una pequeña risa

Itachi:solo tenemos que aterrisar...-luego d eunos minutos el jet aterriso y todos bajaron y dejaron a los mayardomos las maletas mientras que Deidara parecia un leon enjaulado que por fin fue liberado y empezo a correr lo mas lento posible para que todos purieran seguirlo

..que tanta...prisa...Oto-chan

Deidara:mi Aniki esta en problemas y tambien lo tengo que regañar...-asi todos quedaron una gran duda pero siguieron a Deidara el cual llego a una plaza donde se podian ver a un monton de genete , era un concierto, ya que se podian escuchar las voces de los chicos, asi que Deidara fue corriendo a la parte trasera para poder subir al escenario y la familia Uchiha con la plasta rosa digo Sakura le siguieron pero unos guardias lo detuvieron-dejenme pasar-decia ya con las uñas como las d eun gato los como los de un gato y una cola y orjeas que querian salir para poder moverce mejor

Guardia:no es posible usted no es parte del grupo

Deidara:me importa un demonio si soy o no pero necesito subri ahora...-decia ya mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos rojos mostraban furia pero el guardia ni se inmuto

Guardia:con ese disfras no me atormentara

Ambos:_**Te dice ven, ven, ven**_

_**Hace bang, bang, bang**_

_**Luego boom, boom, boom**_

_**Y estalla el corazón**_

_**Te dice ven, ven, ven**_

_**Hace bang, bang, bang**_

_**Luego boom, boom, boom**_

_**Y estalla el corazón**_-y asi temina la cancion y todas las fans locas empezaron a gritar otra vez

Kyuubi:bueno creo que este concierto se termin...

Nadehsiko:quien quiere otra cancion?

fans:NOSOTROS!

Takeshi:ok pero...

Takashi:cual sera la mejor para..

ambos:cerrar el concierto?

Sora:jejeje...-ahora era el quien tenia la mirada y sonrisa malvada pero parecia la d eun sadico?-Samurai Heart

todos:no!

Sora:jajaja si!-los Uchiha no entendian qu era lo que estaba pasando aun que no podian ver a los cantantes ala cara ya que traian lentes puestos

Daisuke:me pregunto para que sera el concierto!

Deidara:dejenme pasar!-decia forcegeando con los cuardias para poder pasar

Itachi:Deidara calmate!-decia sorprendido por la desesperacion que tenia y la fuerza por queres subir

Deidara:"ANIKI!"-le dice metalmente a Kyuubi

Kyuubi:"co..como solo...donde?"-le decia sorprendido

Deidara:"ya estoy aqui asi que dile a los guardias que me dejen pasar para darte la tunda de tu vida!"-le decia colerico

Kyuubi:"te transformaste?"-le deci con miedo

Deidara:solo falta que termine de sacar la cola y si no le dices a los guardias quedara la caga asi que diles ahora!"-le decia muy furioso

Kyuubi:"no puedo la otra cancion esta a punto de comenzar, mira calmate respira y depsues que los mococs termine de cantar hablamos ok"

Deidara:"ellos estaban cantando?"

Kyuub:"si asi que si quieres escucharlos y verlos mejor ponte como en la primera fila ok"-luego Deidara como un rayo se puso en primera fila empujando a todo el mudno y dejnado espacio a la familia Uchiha y la plasta rosa, digo Sakura

Nadehsiko:bien ahora mis hermanos y mi tio Kyuubi cantaran Samurai Heart, ya que yo tocare la guitarra jejeje

Kyuubi:no no quiero cantar

Akira:jejeje vamos tio jejej...-asi Kyuubi le entrega la guitarra a Nadehsiko(Takashi y Takeshi ene l organo, Yusei en la bateria, Sora en el bajo, Akira y Kyuubi en la guitarra y Nadheisko cantante, ese era el orden al principio pero ahora, Takashi organo, Takeshi Bajo, Yusei bateria, Nadehsiko guitarra Sora guitarra Akira y Kyuubi cantantes)

todos:SI!

todos:_**Hey Hey Some like it hot Hey Hey Some like it hot Hey Hey Some like it hot...**_

Akira:_**Dokka ue no sora de**_

_**Sappari kiitenain darou**_

_**Waza to kobosu sign**_

_**Minogasu kimi**_

_**Hora itsudatte onaji de wakari atte**_

_**Tonda kanchigai da yo**_

_**Koko ni iru boku ni kizukenain daraou**_

Kyuubi:_**Hitogomi ni magirete hitori**_

_**Munashikutte miageru sora**_

_**Todokanai kaiwa catch ball**_

_**Kodoku wa mashiteku**_

Todos:_** Hey Hey**_

Kyuubi:_**Kotaete**_

_**Dare ka imasenka**_

_**Zutto sagashitemo**_

_**Kotae nai ya**_

Todos:_**Hey Hey**_

Akira:_**Boku dake ga**_

_**Boku wo tsukuru kara**_

_**Naitatte waratte nikundatte**_

_**Aishite ikiteikou**_

Ambos:_**Hey Hey Some like it hot (samurai heart)**_

todos:_**Hey Hey Some like it hot Hey Hey Some like it hot Hey Hey Some like it hot ...**_

Akira:_**Nopperitoshita Day by Day**_

_**Mattaku kyou mo onaji darou**_

_**Toke kome nai nin ni nare nai machi**_

_**Ah hitonami ni tachi domari furikaeri tashika**_

_**meta ato**_

_**Mae yori honno sukoshi ha aruke terukamo**_

Kyuubi:_**Sure chigatta machi no garasu ni**_

_**Sabishi geni utsutta jibun**_

_**Muka tsukunda sonna jibun mo**_

_**Mukanshin na sekai mo**_

todos:_**Hey Hey**_

Kyuubi:_**Kotaete**_

_**Dare ka imasenka**_

_**Zutto sagashitemo**_

_**Kotae nai ya**_

todos:_**Hey Hey**_

Akira:_**Boku dake ga**_

_**Boku wo tsukuru nara**_

_**Doudatteii nante omowa naide**_

_**Hontou no koe wo**_-empezo el solo de Nadeshiko con la guitarra

Kyuubi_**:Hey Hey Hitori ja iki renai darou**_

_**Heart sute temade toke komenai**_

Akira:_**Hey Hey Akirame uriyuu hairanai**_

_**Kimi datte fun hatte kono machi de iki teikunda**_

todos:_**Hey hey**_

Kyuubi:_**Kotaete**_

_**Dare ka imasenka**_

_**Zutto sagashitemo**_

_**Kotae nai ya**_

Todos:_**Hey Hey**_

Akira:_**Boku dake ga**_

_**Boku wo tsukuru kara**_

_**Naitatte waratte nikundatte**_

_**Aishite ikiteikou**_

Todos:_**Hey Hey**_

_**Hey Hey Some like it hot (samurai heart)**_

_**Hey Hey**_

Akira:_**Naitatte waratte nikundatte**_

_**Aishite ikiteikou**_

Kyuubi:_**Hey Hey Some like it hot (samurai heart)**_-asi termino la cancion y el concierto con un monton de fans gritando y pidiendo otra

Nadeshiko:lo sentimos sera para la otra-asi todos empezaron a despejar el lugar y los chicos bajaban del escenario y cuando bajaron

Deidara:ANIKI!

Kyuubi:ahora empieza el verdadero infierno...-decia mientras se esconcondia de tras de los chicos los cuales al ver a Deidara juraron ver a su Oto-chan cunaod se enoja pero el tenia el pelo largo y no teniamarcas en la cara, asi que los chicos se isieron a un lado y-OH DIOS SANTO PERDONAME LA VIDA!-decia mientras se arrodillaba delante de Deidara

Deidara:jajaja tus rezos no seran escuchados si tu eres le mismisimo demonio en persona

Kyuubi:mira quein lo dice 

Deidara:donde esta Naru-chan!-decia ignorando el ultimo comentario

Kyuubi:en la casa...

Deidara:esta solo!-decia mientras lo tomaba de la oreja y lo arrastraba

Kyuubi:itei! eso duel sueltame esta con Kiara!

Deidara:te dije que lo cuidaras

Yusei:jejejje por fin alguien lo pone en su lugar jajaja

Akira:nunca abia visto a alguien enfrentarlo asi

Sora:solamente Oto-chan jejeje

Kyuubi:pero con el aqui en verdad uviera sido un infierno y ahora tu en verdad que ahora estoy viviendo un infierno

Deidara:que quisiste decir nee Aniki...-decia con voz aterradora, Kyuubi logro safarse y le dio un golpe en la nuca dejandolo inconciente y antes que callera al suelo lo toma ne brazos, en verdad estaba pesado y se veia un vultito en su vientre

Itachi:que le as echo!-decia mientras agarraba a Deidara el cual estaba en su forma normal

Kyuubi:ah... ni Ototo solo esta desmayado ya que si no lo calmaba por la buenas y esa forma es hablando tenia que usar la fuerza, ya que si me ponia a hablar arriesgaria mi vida y no quiero morir aun...

Casa Namikaze

todo estaba tranquilo hasta que tocan la puerta ais que Kiara va aver quien es y en la entrada ve a un niño de cabellos rojos identico a Kyuubi pero de ojos plateados y un policia al lado del niño

Kiara:que se le ofrece oficial

Policia:esta es la recidencia Namikaze?

Kiara:asi es-decia ne su forma humana, cabello negro largo grandes pecho piel blanca ojos dorados con un vestido azul

Policia:aqui vive Kyuubi Namikaze

Kiara:si aqui vive

Policia:usted es su novia

Kiara:no...

Policia:y el señor se encuentra

Kiara:no pero su hermano menor si

Policia:podria hablar con el

Kiara:si espere un momento-decia oara depsues dejar pasar al policia y al niño el cual tendria unos 4 años-"esto me trae mala espina..."-pensaba para despues ir a buscar a Naruto el cual al escuchar el nombre de su hermano y policia bajo como un rayo

Naruto:eh.. que se le ofrece oficial

Policia:usted es el hermano de Kyuubi Namikaze

Naruto:asi es mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, mi hermano ahora no se encuentra el esta en la plaza con mis hijos en un concierto jejeje...-decia muy mareado por bajar la escaleras asi y por levantarce muy rapido de la cama

Policia:mm... bueno solo le vengo ainformar que la madre de este pequeño niño a muertoe n un accidente y el señor Kyuubi al ser el padre se debe de hacer responsable del pequeño niño...-Naruto y Kiara al escuchar eso quedaron en shock y no podian reaccionar...

¿que pasara?...

~~~~~~~~~~CONTINUARA~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamix Yugi Neko:espero que les aya gustado este fic lo tengo de hace mucho en amor-yaoi y tambien tengo el segundo cap pero no encuentro el cuaderno donde lo deje y el cap 3 esta casi listo y perdon por las molestias que le cause a los que leyeron este fic en amor-yaoi

Neko:se quemo todas las neuronas para escribir la continuacion de todas las historias que tenia pero la idiota se le perdio el cuader y perdon por todas las molestias


	2. Sorpresa, Lo Encontré, Preparándose Para

_****_**YamixYugi Neko: les agradezco sus comentarios y por seguirme en mi historia espero que me sigan apoyando :3**

**Neko: esta ya fue ¬¬, gracias por sus comentarios espero les guste este capi! **

_**Cap 2:**_

_**Sorpresa, Lo Encontre, Preparándose para la Guerra.**_

Despues de escuchar la noticia no sabian que hacer y miraban al niño y despues al policia, hasta que por fin el policia habla rompiendo así lo tenso del hambiente

Policia:bien como veo el Sr. Kyuubi no llegara muy pronto y yo tengo que hacer más trabajo así que les dejo al niño y le dicen al Sr. que es su hijo y que su madre murio hace unas horas en un accidente, bien sin más que decir, con su permiso me retiro-decia el policia pra salir de la casa dejando a unos shokeados chicos y aun niño que no sobrepasaba lo años de edad.

Yue:quienes son ustedes?...-se armo de valor el niño de nombre Yue, para preguntarles a esos extraños quienes eran

Kiara:ho..hola pequeño mi nombre es Kiara y el tuyo...-decia saliendo del shock y recuperandose para poder hablar con el chico y preguntarle sobre su vida ya que sabia que Naruto no reaccionaria de inmediato

Yue:yo soy Yue, donde esta mi papá?...-el ya sabia la verdad, que su padre era el cantante Kyuubi No Yooko y que si madre habia muerto y que ahora lo cuidaba en el cielo junto a los ángeles

Kiara:bueno Yue tu padre esta con sus sobrinos ahora, mira el es el hermano de tu padre...-decia apuntando aun Naruto desmayado en el suelo

Yue:se murio?...-decia aterrado al ver a Naruto tirado en el suelo

Kiara:solo se desmayo...-decia tomando a Naruto en brazos con la ayuda de Yue y ddejarlo en el sofa-quieres algo de comer?...

Yue:Ramen!-exclamo muy ansioso

Kiara:"esto es la genetica, vaya parece que a Kyuubi tambien le gusta el ramen jejeje"-pensaba para luego mirar al chico-claro vamos acompañame a la cocina-así los 2 fueron a la cocina

En La Plaza

Akira:creo que es hora de irnos-decia al ver a Sora medio dormido en su hombro

Yusei:tienes razón-decia tomando a Nadeshiko quien se quedo dormida en su hombro

Takeshi:hey! tio Kyuubi, despues hablas con tu hermano, ahora Oto-chan podría aver muerto!

Kyuubi:QUEE! vamos!-así toma a los chicos y salio corriendo nosin antes decir-diganle a Deidara que me llame!-despues de decir eso desaparecio de la vista de los Uchihas.

Una vez llego a la casa dejo entrar a los chicos los cuales se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones y Kyuubi entro a la cocina buscando a Naruto (no lo vio en el sofa vaya ojo que tiene ¬¬)

Yue:que rico esta!-decia feliz comiendo ramen

Kyuubi:pero que demonios...?! -decia al ver a un chico de uno años pelo rojo como el suyo, piel palida y se podia apreciar dos pedasos de luna como ojos del chico, inocentes pero tristes y rojo por llorar

Kiara:Kyuubi tenemos que hablar-decia seria dejando confundido a Kyuubi y muy sorprendido a Yue el cual miraba con ilusion y esperanza a Kyuubi

Kyuubi:que ise ahora...?-decia un poco impasiente por saber quien era el niño que no dajaba de mirarlo-quienn es el?

Kiara:el es tu hijo y de eso tenemos que hablar-decia tapandose los oidos

Kyuubi:QUEE!-grito

Arriba

Akira:terremoto!

Yusei:el fin del mundo!

Takeshi:es el fin!

los 3:moriremos!

los otros 3:Callense! que no dejan dormir-decian Takashi, Nadeshiko y Sora para pegarles a los 3 en la cabeza por despertarlos y no dejarlos dormir

los 3:tio Kyuubi grito!

los 6:es el fin!

Abajo

Kiara:no grites idiota!-decia al ver que Yue se asustaba y estaba a punto de llorar-no llores - se hacerca a Yue

Yue:porque grita papá?

Kiara:se acordo de algo-Yue solo asiente y se acerca a Kyuubi quien lo miraba perplejo

Yue:hola papá soy Yue!

Kyuubi:que...-decia en susurro y siente los pequeños brazos del niño rodearlo y este inconcientemente lo abraza, despues de eos el niño no lo solto más y Kiara le conto todo en susurro-con que Moon murio-dijo en susurro

Kiara:se llamaba Moon

Kyuubi:asi es

á tengo sueño-decia mientras bostezaba y alzaba sus bracitos, Kyuubi no se puedo contener y lo tomo en brazos miestras este se quedo dormido

Kyuubi:lollevare a la habitacion de los chicos - Kiara solo asientew y vuelve a su forma original, así Kyuubi sube a la habitacion de los chicos y al entrar los encuentra duermidno, Akira Yusei y Takeshi abajo, Sora Nadeshiko y Takashi arriba de sus hermanos (Akira Sora, Yusei Naddy, Takeshi Takashi)-aver como caeras-busca con la mirada un lugar donde su hijo pueda dormir, y vio uno justo entre Akira Sora y la pared, se hacerco y lo coloco entre los 2 y la pared, el pequeño Yue se acurruco al lado de Akira y Sora, luego bajo y vio a Naruto en el sofa sentado-a que hora llegaste ahi?

Naruto:ya viste a tu hijo-decia serio y vio como su cabello se alvorotaba y le salia orejas color naranjas, el zorro llego

Kyuubi:vamos calamate...

Naruto:lo isiste o no!-decia furioso

Kyuubi:si!

Naruto:porque no lo dijiste!?

Kyuubi:que cosa?

Naruto:que tenias un hijo!-se volteo y pudo ver sus colmillos, sus marquitas estaban más mascadas de lo normal, sus ojos zafiros ahora eran carmesí

Kyuubi:no lo sabía!

Naruto:como no vas a saber que no tienes un hijo

Kyuubi:solo fue una aventura de una noche

Naruto:pero no te cuidaste sierto!

Kyuubi:no me regañes Ototo

Naruto:si te regaño Aniki

Kiara:"aquí atro pelea habitual de esos 2"-pensaba mientras se iva a su habitacion

En la mancion Uchiha

Itachi:estara bien?-decia preocupado por Deidara

Mikoto:solo esta inconciente

Taki:me pregunto...

Taiki:porqur Oto-chan...

los 2:tenia los ojos rojos?

Itachi:tal parece que tambien esconde secretos como...

Fugaku:nosotros...-termino la oración de su hijo

Mikoto:bueno bueno, vamos a comer y dejemos a Deidara que descanse-dijo para luego bajar y los demas la siguieron, una vez abajo comieron y suena el telefono y Fugaku contesta

Fugaku:residencia Uchha Fugaku al habla

Kakashi:ola amogo, te tengo una noticia

Fufaku:cual es?

Kakashi:encontre al zorro y a sus hijos

Fugaku:donde?

Kakashi:en la mansión Namikaze

Fugaku:pero, que ara en la casa de Deidara?

Kakashi:bueno el es el hermano menor de Deidara y Kyuubi-san

Fugaku:no puede ser -decia sorprendido

Kakashi:bien ya te dije todo lo que se, ahora es tu turno de hacer que el venga y traiga con sigo a sus hijos y te permita pasar tiempo con ellos

Fugaku:eso ya lo se, bien ahora mmismo voy asi que adios-y colgo, fue donde los demas-voy a salir por unos negocios-así tomo su abrigo y salio rumbo a la mansion Namikaze, una vez ahi toco el timbre

Naruto:ve a abrir la puerta!-le gritaba a su Aniki que estaba en la cocina

Kyuubi:voy!-no queria hacer enojar denuevo a su Ototo, su ojo ya sufrio mucho al igual que su cuerpo, al abrir la puerta se encunetra con un hombre serio, ojos y cabello negro y piel palida-en que le puedo ayudar señor...?-preguntaba con un tono serio y con hielo en el ojo

Fugaku:usted es el hermano mayor de Deidara?

Kyuubi:asi es, porque?

Fugaku:y tambien hermano mayor de Naruto?

Kyuubi:asi es...-se dio cuenta que metio la pata -quien es usted?-decia desconfiado

Fugaku:soy Fugaku Uchiha padre de Itachi y Sasuke

Kyuubi:O.O-estaba sorprendido-"la cague"-pensaba mientras se hacia a un lado para dejar pasar al azabache - pase-así lo iso y paso, el pelirojo lo llevo a donde estaba Naruto sentado viendo la tele-Ototo visita-Naruto se giro y vio a Fugaku y se puso palido y en eso se escucho un grito -bien por favor tome asiento mientras yo ire a ver a mi hijo y mis sobrinos antes que acaben-otro grito-aplastados -.-' -y se fue a la habitacion de los niños dejando a su Ototo y al solos

Naruto:cuanto tiempo sin verlo -decia ocn una mirada llena de tristeza al igual que su sonrisa

Fugaku:lo mismo digo Naruto-decia mientras miraba la mirada llena de tristeza del chico frente a el y se empezo a sentir mal

Naruto:y a que a venido ?

Fugaku:solo queria venir a invitarte a ti, a tu hermano y a los niños al Restaurante Ichiraku para almorzar y que los niños conoscan a su Oto-san y a sus demas familiares

Naruto:yo no me opongo a que mis hijos vayan y conoscan a su Oto-san, pero yo no aguantaria volver a ver a Sasuke, quien me rompio el corazón y se de primera mano que esta casado y tiene un hijo, deseguro debe estar muy feliz con su esposa e hijo, y yo seria un estorbo en su vida-decia mientras que una lagrima traicionera baja por su mejilla y Fugaku se dio cuenta de eso

Fugaku:pues creeme cuendo te digo que el es infeliz con esa persona que tiene por esposa, y yo daria todo por ver la sonrisa de mi hijo otra vez y separarlo de esa plasta rosa, y yo se que tu puedes, no, eres el unico que puede devolverle la felicidad que un día le arrebate a ambos, cuando estaban juntos-decia arrepentido por todo lo que izo

Naruto:bien lo are por el bien de mis hijos y por que quiero ver que cara pone el teme cuando se entere que tiene 6 hijos...-decia con una gran sonrisa de felicidad y un poco de malicia, hasta que se escucha como bajan las escaleras y vieron a los chicos correr directo a donde estaban Naruto y Fugaku el cual estaba sorprendido

los 6:Oto-chan!-gritaron tirandose ensima de Naruto

Naruto:que pasa niños

Akiara:queda ramen?

Naruto:si...

los 6:ramen!-salieorn disparados a la cocina

Fugaku:son los niños qe cantaron en la plaza?!-decia sorprendido

Naruto:asi es, son Akira, Sora, Yusei, Nadehsiko, Takeshi y Takashi

Fugaku:ellos son mis nietos

Naruto:asi es y Naddy es la unica mujer

Fugaku:y la unica mujer Uchiha de sangre, vaya parece que Sasuke izo una gran asaña

Naruto:jejeje aunque le recomiendo que no los enoje si no quiere ir al infierno a manos de sus nietos, y Sasuke viviria el infierno a manos de sus hijos jejeje, ya quiero ver como lo torturan jejejeje

Fugaku:no creo que sean tan malos

Naruto:si conociera a su hijo se daria cuenta que sus nietos tienen casi el mismo caracter que Sasuke, roncoroso, agresivo, de poca pasiencia y muy sensible

Fugaku:vaya parece que conoces muy bien a Sasuke

Naruto:claro, yo nunca me olvidaria de el, por que aun lo a...

Kyuubi:malditos mocosos del infierno!-gritaba mientras bajaba las esclaeras enojado con Yue en brazos

Yusei:llego la bestia!-grito al ver a Kyuubi con todo el cabello desordenado y sin fin de rasguños y heridas mientras que Yue se durmio en sus brazos

Kyuubi:toma Naruto-dijo entregandole a Yue para ir a donde estaban los mocosos del infierno como les decia Kyuubi - y a ustedes, los matare!-y así empezo una persecución por la cocina

Fugaku:siempre es así-decia con un goteron

Naruto:así es aahh...-suspira y siente como Yue se acomoda en sus brazos y Naruto sonrie así que lo acurruca en sus brazos y sonrie maternalmente y Fugaku presencio todo eso

Fugaku:"arruine el futuro y felicidad de mi hijo y este muchacho solo por un capricho mio"-pensaba arrepentido por su desición - bien Naruto podrías ir mañana con los niños y tu hermano y ese niño quien es?

Naruto:el Yue el hijo de mi hermano mayor-decia con una gran sonrisa

Fugaku:te gustan los niños?

Naruto:si, mi sueño siempre fue casarme con la persona que amo y tener muchos niños, ya que me encantan

Fugaku:lo siento-Naruto abrio los ojos más de lo normal de la sorpresa, el gran Fugaku Uchiha pidiendo perdono, ok este es le fin del mundo

Naruto:"solo falta que Sasuke se arrodille y pida perdon, de seguro se hacerca el apocalipsis"-pensaba mientras miraba a Fugaku-po...porque pide perdon?

Fugaku:por arrebatarte la felicidad por un capricho mio...-decia arrepentido

Naruto:no se preocupe, usted solo tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar-decia enterneciendo la mirada

Fugaku:tanto daño te e hecho y tu me perdonas, eres un buen chico-decia sonriendo (bien creo que esto me esta dando miedo/Kyuubi:que bueno que no estoy presente)

Naruto:"me estoy asustando"-pensaba mientras sonreia y su Inner corria por todos lados-gracias

Fugaku:bien yo me tengo que ir, los quiero mañana a la hora de almorzar en este restaurant-asi Naruto salio a despedirlo afuera de la casa, una vez lo perdío de vista volvio a dentro donde estaban sus hijos llenos de harina y huevo y un Kyuubi en las mismas condiciones, los 7 estaban asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina

los 7:ya se fue?

Naruto:si...-se giro con Yue aun en brazos-poruqe se esconden? y porque estan llenso de harina?-y vio como Kyuubi apuntaba a los niños y estos apuntaban a Kyuubi-aahh... vayan a bañarce y cambiarce de que tengo que hablar con ustedes

los 7:haii!-dijeron para ir a los baños, luego de 1 hora los chicos bajaron con sus pijamas puestos y Kyuubi con otra ropa

Nadeshiko:de que querias hablar Oto-chan

Akira:es importante?

Takeshi y Takashi:es ramen!?

Sora:puedo dormir

Yusei:de que trata?

Kyuubi:callense mocosos del infierno!-así se callan y todos se sientan

Naruto:bueno es que hoy vino su abuelo y nos invito a que fueramos a conocer a la familia y que socialicen con ella y con su Oto-san

Sora:jejeje por fin los conoceremos y en especial a Oto-san

Takeshi y Takashi:jajaja le aremos la vida imposible

Naddy y Akira:sufrira todo lo que Oto-chan sufrio

Yusei:como sera más divertido torturarlo, psicologicamente o físicamente

Takeshi y Takashi:psicologicamente es nuestro territorio ¬¬

Yusei:solo son ideas no se sobresalten ¬¬

Kyuubi:yo los ayudo niños

los 7:lo aremos pagar!

Naruto:ya calmense-decia con un goteron-bien niños vayan a hacer sus tareas

los 6:pe...pero...

Kyuubi:vamos ustedes son genios ya estan con 16 años en 3° año de universidad

los 6:callate es complicado tambien!

Naruto:yo los puedo ayudar, pero tengo que ir a comprar ropa para Yue asi que su tio Kyuubi los ayudara verad?-decia mientras le apretaba el hombro a su Aniki el cual se tenso

Kyuubi:claro que los ayudare-así Naruto lo suelta y se lleva a Yue para comprar ropa y los chicos se quedaron en la casa con su tio Kyuubi quien les ayudo a hacer su tarea que era un poco deficil

Con Fugaku

Fugaku:"ese chico es como un ángel , el soporto todo ese sufrimiento que le cause al separarlo de Sasuke"-pensaba mientras llegaba a la mansion Uchiha-estoy en casa

Mikoto:cariño que bueno que regresaste

Fugaku:junta a todos en el salon tengo algo que decirles-así lo izo su esposa

Una vez todos en el salon

Sasuke:para que nos llamabas padre?

Fugaku:mañana iremos al restaurante Ichiraki (Kyuubi:que original ¬¬)

Itachi:se podría saber para que?-preguntaba curioso

Fugaku:es una sorpresa, que deseguro le gustara mucho a su madre

Mikoto:sorpresa para mi?

Fugaku:así es, pero tendras que esperar hasta mañana

Luego dde esa charla todos quedaron intrigados, así que tenian que ser pacinetes, pero los niños no podían aguantar tanto misterio así que para matar el tiempo salieron a dar una vuelta y se fasinarion con la tienda de jueguetes pero al no tener dinero a mano se deprimieron

Taki:se nos olvido el dinero

Taiki:despues le pediremos a los adultos que nos compren juguetes(Kyuubi:como que estan un pocquito grandes ¬¬)

Daisuke:pero a Okaa-san no le gusta que compre juguetes

los 2:es una bruja

Daisuke:así es, ella nisiquiera me quiere-decia deprimido

Taki:pero tio Sasuke si

Taiki:pero a su manera

Yue:tio Naru, tio Naru!-decia muy emocionado un pelirojo que llamo la atencion de los otros y giraron al lugar de donde provenia la voz

Naruto:que susede Yue-chan -decia el rubio con un monton de bolsas en las manos mientras que los chicos pensaban que era un ángel

Yue:quiero un peluche!-decia un pelirojo muy emocionado que llamo la atencion atención

Naruto:ok , vamos pequeño - así los 2 chicos se ívan acercando a los otros y suspieraron al recordar que no tenian dinero y Naruto se percato de los depresivos chicos y sea acerco y les sonrio - que les sucede chicos?-pregunto amable y curioso el rubio

Taki:no tenemos dinero-dijo desanimado

Taiki:y queremos comprarnos unos juguetes

Daisuke:por eso estamos deprimidos-suspiro

Naruto: no se preocupen vengan conmigo yo les comprare los juguetes que quieren-dijo con una gran sonrisa que lo caracteriza

los 3:de verdad?! *o* -preguntaron ilusionados

Naruto:así es, mi nombre es Naruto y él es Yue mi sobrino -puso una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño

Yue:holaa!-dijo muy alegre el pequeño

Taiki:mi nombre es Taiki

Taki:soy Taki y soy el gemelo de Taiki-dijo el pelinegro abrazando al otro pelinegro ojiazul y el tenia los ojos negros (solo por ese detalle los identificaban)

Daisuke:mi nombre es Daisuke y ellos 2 son mis primos-dijo mientras apuntaba a los gemelos

Naruto:jejeje, se ve que se llevan bien jejeje-sudo gotita,así recorrieron casi toda la tienda donde los chicos tomaron muchos juguetes al igual que Naruto ya que savía que a su hijos también les gustaria- uuff... bien creo que con esto es suficiente-así se dirijieron a la caja para comprar , avía una gran fila -vaya tendremos que esperar

los 4:hai!-así esperaron 15 minutos solo faltaba una persona más y seguian ellos hasta que...

**continuara...**

**na se la creyeron XP**

Yue:mi peluche!-se acordo de que no avían pasado por la sección de peluches y el queria un peluche

Naruto:emm... niños por que no van por el peluche y yo espero aquí ok-los 4 chicos asintieron y fueron en busca ddel peluche, cuando llegaron se encontraron con un monton de peluche de distintos colores y tamaños

Yue:wwaaa! hay muchos peluches!-dijo emocionado y facinado mientras pescaba un peluche más grande que el, un oso de color blanco-este! quiero este!

Daisuke:yo tambien quiero uno!-dijo pescando un leon cachorro de su mismo tamaño

los gemelos: nosotros también!-dijeron cada quien tomando un conejo de su mismo tamaño, el de Taki era de color amarillo y el de Taiki era naranjo

Yue:bien vamos!-así todos volvieron a donde estaba Naruto el cual estaba pagando así que los niños le pasaron los peluches , los pago y salieorn de la tienda

Naruto: los acompaño a casa?-le pregunto preocupado

Daisuke:no se preocupe nosotros podemos ir solos-dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto:seguros?-dijo no muy confiado

los gemelos:no se preocupe que nosotros nos encargamos de cuidarlo-dijeron abrazando a Daisuke como pudieron ya que estaban con las bolsas de peluches y los peluches de su mismo tamaño

Naruto:bien si es así no me preocupare tanto-dijo con una gran sonrisa-adios chicos espero volverlos a ver algun día

los 3:igualmente Naruto-san, adios Yue-chan -dijeron mientras se ivan, alzando la mano como despedida

Yue:adios chicos!-dijo alzando la mano como despedida, luego de eso ambos chicos llevaban bolsas un poco pesadas, Yue llevaba los juguetes y Naruto llevaba las demas bolsas que eran más pesadas, una vez llegaron a la casa ya era de noche y fueron a las habitaciones y dejaron las bolsas en la habitación de los chicos y Naruto puso a Yue su pijama y este se subio a la cama y se acurruco en Akira-Sora y Yusei-Nadeshiko

Naruto:que descances pequeño-decia dendole un beso en la frente al niño-buenas noches

Yue:buenas noches tio Naru...aahh...-bostezo y se abraza a Sora y Akira, así Naruto salio de la habitación , se dirijio al baño se lavo y se puso el pijama y se fue a la habitación que compartia con su aniki, al entrar lo encontro dormido y este se acosto al lado de el , el cual lo abrazo de inmdiato

Naruto:"jejeje igual a papá"-pensaba con melancolia, luego de ese pensamiento se durmio abrazado a Kyuubi

**Al otro día**

Kiara:" todos estan en silencio"-pensaba mientras pasaba por los pasillos hasta que escucho un grito-"ya decia yo que era un milagro que todo estuviera en silencio"-pensaba mientraa le salia un goteron al ver como los chicos salian corriendo de su habitación directo al baño y con un Yue mas dormido que despierto que quedo enganchado entre los chicos y el pobre volava entre ellos-"vaya despertaon a la primera"-

Nadeshiko:damas primero, vayan al de abajo!-les grita cerrando la puerta y todos bajaron

Sora, Takashi:donceles primero, tiene que esperar!-y les cerro la puerta en sus narices

Akira:tengo urgencia por ir al baño-dijo mientras saltaba de un pie al otro y con un Yue colgado de su cuello

Yusei:creo que Yue esta por caerce-dijo mientras lo tomaba antes que se callera por culpa de su aniki

Akira:¿eh?-se gira aun saltando y ve a Yue acurrucado en los brazos de Yusei mientras que Takeshi se abía dormido en la pared-lo siento pero quiero ir al baño!-luego de unos 15 minutos (agonisantes minutos para Akira) Nadeshiko salio del baño lista, Akira fue como alma que lleva el diablo y fue directo al baño y cerro la puerta, así los otros lo siguieron

Nadeshiko:que le pasa?-pregunto con una polera morada con tirantes finos, una faldda negra, zapatillas moradas y con un maquillaje lijero

Takeshi:su vegiga exploto-y vio como se abria la puerta

Akira:ya pueden pasar-así lo isieron pero antes Yusei le entrego a Nadeshiko el pequeño Yue para poder entrar al baño, una vez dentro, Nadeshiko se marcho con Yue en brazos

**En otra Habitacion**

Naruto:aahh...-dijo estirandose y enderesandoce-oye Kyuubi

Kyuubi:mmm...

Naruto:tenemos que ir al restaurant donde veremos a los Uchiha...

Kyuubi:listo!-en menos de lo que Naruto pudiera ver ya estaba aceado y vestido con una polera roja, pantalones y zapatos de militar-vamos

Naruto:co-como?!

Kyuubi:Magia

Naruto: ¬¬ - el también ocupo magia y se paro al lado de su aniki, tenia puesto una polera naranja, jeans negris y zapatillas rojas, salieron de la habitación y vieron a Naddy con Yue en brazos-ola bebe-decia dandole un beso en la frente a su hija

Nadeshiko:hola Oto-chan, hola tio Kyuubi-luego de decir eso Yue desperto -buenos días Yue-chan

Yue:buenos días a todos-dijo con una sonrisa pero aun adormilado

Naruto:jejeje vamos a cambiarte de ropa Yu-chan -dijo para tomar a Yue y llevarlo a la habitación que ahora compartia con los chicos, una vez en la habitación Naruto empezo a buscar entre toda la rioa y se la mostro a Yue el cual negaba

Yue:quiero el disfraz de zorro!

Naruto:okey -así saca el disfraz y se lo coloca a Yue, se podía apreciar a un Yue disfrazado de un zorro rojizo-pero que lindo zorrito!-decia mientras lo tomaba en brazos y salia de la habitación y bajaro donde encontro a todos sentados a punto de desayunar

Kiara:hay pero que guapo y lindo zorrito tenemos aquí!-dijo con una sonrisa la puma

Yue:sii-así los faltantes se sentaron a la mesa y desayunaro entre risas y sonrojos

Pasaron las horas y llego la hora de ir al restaurant, todos se encaminaron al Ichiraku donde seguramente ya los esperaban los Uchihas

**Con Los Uchihas**

Mikoto:y bien cualo es la sorpresa?-pregunto un poco impaciente y ansiosa

Fugaku:aun no llega pero les dire el verdadero proposito de este viaje-dijo de forma seria más de lo habitual

Itachi:no era por negocios?

Fugaku:la verdad nos vinimos por que descubri que tenia más nietos que no sabí que existian

Sasuke:pero como?-todos estaban perplejos por lo que dijo el patriarca Uchiha

Fugaku:y de los cuales descubri que había una niña

todos:QUEE!?

Mikoto:pe-pero nuestros hijos no nos han dado mas niestos, bueno ahora el que viene en camino pero ninguno más!-dijo conmocionada la matriarca Uchiha

Fugaku:en eso te equivocas cariño

Mikoto:pero bueno habla!

Fugaku:pues agradecele a tu hijo Sasuke, que te dio 5 nietos y una linda nieta-al decir esto a todos se le desencajo la mandivula

Sasuke:eso no puede ser verdad...-decia sin poder creerlo

Sakura:me engañaste Sasuke-decia llorando y fastidiando aun más a Sasuke-estando casados me engañaste

Fugaku:no Sakura estas mal-todos prestaron atención a Fugaku-los chicos son mayores que los gemelos

todos:QUEEE!

Fugaku:son 2 meses mayores

Itachi:pero tienen 16!

Fugaku:asi es

con la unica persona que estuve en ese tiempo era Naruto...-dijo más sorprendido y arrepentido

Fugakku:yo temia que lo dejaras premiado por eso los separe, pero parece que mi temor se cumplio...

Sasuke:POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE!-grito enojado y extado levantandose de si sitio

Fugaku:solo me entere ayer y queria estar seguro de que fueran Uchihas

Mikoto:entonces tengo una nieta-dijo al border del llanto

Fugaku:así es, esa era tu sorpresa

Sasuke:pe-pero donde estan?!

Fugaku:de seguro vienen en camino-en eso se escuchan gritos como una pelea verval en el pasillo

**Pasillo**

Nadeshiko:YO PRIMERO!

los chicos:NOSOTROS PRIMERO!-gritaban mientras se empujaban para entrar, mientras que Naru y Kyuubi tenian un goteron al ver como los chicos estaban en la puerta empujandoce para entrar y...

los 6:AAHHH!...-abrieron la puerta y calleron dentro (tenian lentes y gorros) de la habitacion y todos los Uchihas miraban sorprendidos a los chicos estaban en el suelo y Yue se para arriba de ellos

Yue:siii soy más grande!-dijo con el traje de zorrito aun puesto y con las manos en alto

los 6:bajate!-Yue se bajo y los chicos se levantaron y todos se le quedaron viendo y estos al ver a los Uchihas Saludaron alegres y energicos-Holaaa!

Yue:Holaa!-dijo estirando sus bracitos a Kyuubi para quer lo cargara

Naru y Kyuu:buenas tardes-dijeron cortes y Kyuubi tomo a Yue

Sasuke:Naruto...-dijo en un susurro mirando al ijoazul y a los chicos

Deidara:Naru-chan!-dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Naruto:Dei-chan!-dijo corriendo a abrazar a su hermano-te extrañe-dijo poniendose a llorar de felicidad

Deidara:yo también te extrañe-luego se separaron y Deidara ve a Kyuubi y le manda un puñetazo y Naruto logro ver sus intenciones y tomo a Yue antes que Dei golpeara a su aniki

Fugaku:por favor tomen asiento-todos icieron caso al patriarca-por favor presentence-dijo un poco autoritario

Naruto:soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki-ttebayo-dijo alegremente el rubio

Kyuubi:Kyuubi Namikaze Uzumaki

Yue:Yue Namikaze Fujisaki

Akira:Akira Uchiha Namikaze

Sora:Sora Uchiha Namikaze

Yusei:Yusei Uchiha Namikaze

Nadeshiko:Nadeshiko Uchiha Namikaze, pero me pueden llamar Naddy

Takeshi y Takashi:Takeshi y Takashi Uchiha Namikaze

Fugaku:yo soy su abuelo Fugaku Uchiha

Mikoto:y yo su abuela Mikoto Uchiha

Deidara:yo soy su tio Deidara Namikaze Uzumaki hermano de su oto-chan

Itachi:soy Itachi Uchiha soy el hermano mayor de su Oto-san

Taki y Taiki:oohh... peor si es el joven de ayer

Naruto:pero si son los chicos de ayer

Deidara:se conocen?-dijo un poco desconcertado

Naruto:si ayer fui con Yue a la jugueteria y los encontré afuera viendo los juguetes así que les compre juguetes

Deidara:jejeje ya conociste a mis hijos y al hijo de Sasuke

Naruto:así que esos son tus hijos y el hijo de Sasuke-san -dijo quitando le importancia al nombre de Sasuke el cual se sintió fatal

Daisuke:usted Naruto-san ya conocia a mi Oto-san?

Naruto:claro que conozco a tu Oto-san

los 6:KKYYAAA! PERO QUE HERMANO MENOR MÁS KAWAI QUE TENEMOS!-dijeron mientras abrazaban a Daisuke

menor?!-no entendía nada

Akira:así es nosotros somos los hijos de Sasuke-san y de Naru Oto-chan -todos quedaron sorprendidos en especial los niños que no sabían nada de eso

Taki:así que sin nuestros primos

Sora:así es-dijo con una sonrisa angelical

todos:"es muy kawai"-pensaron todos sonrojados por aquel pensamiento

Mikoto:por que no comemos-dijo con una sonrisa y todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos y todos comenzarona comer hasta que...

ahora si

**~~~~~CONTINUARA~~~~~**

**YamixYgu Neko:espeor les aya gustadooo esperamos Reviews!**

**Neko:actualizaremos los demas fic en esta semana **

**las 2:si quieren conty, Reviews!**


End file.
